This invention relates generally to supports for tables and workstands. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose worktable.
Sawhorses are staple equipment for those in the building and repair trades and are used to support objects being worked on. For example, a sawhorse may be used to support a piece of wood being sawed. A pair of sawhorses can also be used as the base for a makeshift table. Despite their great utility, problems exist in sawhorse use, primarily because of storage and transportion problems associated therewith.
Conventional sawhorses are generally permanently constructed with two inverted V-shaped end-pieces approximately two feet tall and a horizontal cross-beam. This construction imposes certain space constraints for sawhorse storage and transport areas. These areas must be large enough to accommodate the bulky construction of the conventional sawhorse. Unfortunately, space is often at a premium in storage or in transport vehicles.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a collapsible multi-purpose worktable which can serve as a table or as a replacement for conventional sawhorses. Such a worktable is needed which can be assembled and collapsed without the use of tools. This would solve the transportation and storage problems noted above encountered with standard sawhorses. Further, a worktable is needed which is made up in part by building supplies commonly on hand. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.